


The Midnight Heat

by LunaWinchester4255



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angsty Ciel, Ciel's Birthday, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Madam Red, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWinchester4255/pseuds/LunaWinchester4255
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian had begun to notice Young Master's recent change in behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, this is the first fic I've posted to AO3. SebbyxCiel  
> 16 y/o Ciel

 

 

 

 

 

> _Today_ is _the day,_ Sebastian thought, walking down the hallway to wake and dress his Bocchan. He opened the door, and Ciel was sleeping peacefully. He walked over, placing a soft kiss on Young Master's head, swiftly moving away before he was noticed.
> 
> "Good morning, my Lord."  He spoke as Ciel's eyes slowly opened. He walked over to his Master's side clean clothes in hand. He slowly undressed and re-dressed Ciel, his stockings and shoes, then quickly tying his ribbon. 
> 
> "I'll wait for you at the table, Young Master." Sebastian began to walk towards the door, but he was quickly stopped by Ciel, who had a loose grip on his forearm. "Yes?" Ciel let out a heavy sigh, obviously holding back words. 
> 
> "It's nothing... never mind..." he spoke, his voice shaky. Sebastian nodded, walking towards the door.
> 
> "Oh, and Happy Birthday, Young Master." Ciel felt his cheeks heat a bit.
> 
> "Don't remind me." Sebastian nodded again, letting out a swift "Yes, my Lord" before exiting the room.
> 
> Ciel sat at the table, a small pile of gifts awaiting next to his tea and scones. Sebastian held a sword in front of Ciel, a red bow wrapped around the blade and hilt. "A gift," he began, "from Madam Red."
> 
>  Ciel sighed, waving him away. Sebastian took the presents off the table, telling Finny to put them away. "I apologize, Young Master," he spoke. Ciel shook his head, "It doesn't matter." 
> 
> The next few weeks after Ciel's birthday, he had been acting more and more odd, he had become more flustered around his butler; and well, Sebastian had begun to take notice. But he didn't say anything, not at first. "Sebastian!" Ciel called from his study, his butler came almost immediately. "Yes, sir?" He spoke, eyes fixed on his bocchan.
> 
> "Close the door," Ciel ordered. Sebastian closed the door, moving closer to Ciel. 
> 
> Ciel looked up at his butler's ruby eyes, afraid to ask the question lingering in his mind. He let out a sigh, and just spit it out. "What is it like when a demon loves?" His voice was shaky, anxiety written all over his face. He didn't ask himself beforehand if he wanted to hear the answer. 
> 
> Whether or not he wanted to hear it, Sebastian would be straightforward about it. "I mean, is it possible?" 
> 
> _Oh bocchan,_ Sebastian thought. He knew how Ciel felt, or at least he could guess. And, as well as he could tell, he felt the same, if words could express his feelings. He wanted to sweep Ciel in his arms, hold him, kiss him, claim him. He wanted to make Ciel his mate, have him all to himself. Even though the words would never leave his lips, he felt insecure.
> 
> Ciel was technically engaged, even though he may not have any intention of marry Lady Elizabeth. He loved Ciel, but he felt it as a burden, so he kept it to himself. "Yes," he finally replied, " I assume they can, but I suppose it's rare."
> 
> Sebastian could practically see Ciel's heart drop as his eyes lowered to Sebastian's response. 
> 
> _I'm so sorry,_ Sebastian thought, unable to take his words back.
> 
> _**Was he hurting him more by lying?** _
> 
> _**Maybe it was safest to tell him and let it play out?** _
> 
> _**He couldn't risk** _ **_it..._**
> 
> "I see," Ciel spoke, "You should brush up on your lying, century old demon." He smirked.
> 
> "I have no intention to hurt you, Youn-.." 
> 
> "Enough, Sebastian!" Ciel cut off his butler, standing up, and slamming his hands on the desk. "I'm not a child anymore. Yes I may be small, but my mind is far beyond comprehension." 
> 
> Sebastian walked closer to him, placing his gloved hands onto Ciel's cheeks, placing a kiss on his forehead. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian, inhaling deeply. "You smell good, as usual." Sebastian smiled. 
> 
> _**Perhaps this wouldn't be such a bad thing...** _
> 
> "My Lord, your forehead is warm, are you alright?" Ciel stumbled back into his chair, dizziness overtaking him. He blinked a few times, trying to catch back up with reality.
> 
> He nodded when his vision returned back to normal. "Lady Elizabeth will be here soon," Sebastian informed.
> 
> "Sebastian, I need to tell you something." Ciel grabbed his butler's hand, Sebastian exchanging eye contact with Ciel. "I..."
> 
> "Ciel!" A familiar high-pitched voice squealed down the hallway. A few moments later, Elizabeth barged into the room.
> 
> Ciel got up and walked over to greet her, smiling wryly, his head still shaken with dizziness. 
> 
> "Ciel, what's the matter? Elizabeth spoke, only annoying him further. "I just feel ill, that's all, I'm sorry Lizzy." She looked worried. 
> 
> "I'll have Finny escort you back to your carriage, you can come back tomorrow," Sebastian spoke, his eyes fixated on Ciel. 
> 
> Sebastian called for Finny, he came quickly, shutting the door behind them. Ciel's legs faltered, causing him to fall into Sebastian's arms. 
> 
> "Young Master? Young Master?" The last thing Ciel heard was Sebastian's soothing voice. 
> 
> _**Later that night...** _
> 
> Ciel slowly opened his eyes, blinking slighty, his eyes easily adjusting to the dim lighting. "Young Master," Sebastian's voice lowly spoke. Ciel's eyes flickered to where the voice came from, he only noticed his eye patch was off when his eyes matched his butlers. "
> 
> "How long was I out?" Ciel asked, groggily sitting up. Sebastian handed him tea, "Almost nine hours, you had a fever; you passed out from exhaustion. You should take it easy, My Lord."
> 
> Ciel took a sip of tea, the liquid refreshing him. "I will take your fever into account with what you said- er, were about to say - earlier today." 
> 
> Ciel sighed, fed up with Sebastian, blurting out: "Do what you want, it's not like my feelings will be reciprocated anyways." Sebastian's garnet eyes lit up.
> 
> "I'm sorry?"  Ciel threw a pillow at Sebastian, him easily avoiding it. "Don't be stupid! You've known how I feel about you for the longest time." He could feel tears streaming down his cheeks, making him vulnerable, and he hated it. 
> 
> "You've never shown the  _slightest_   inkling that you feel the same." Sebastian wiped Ciel's tears with a handkerchief.
> 
> "Bocchan, you're engaged. I would feel as if I'm taking advantage of you. It's for your own good. Ciel finished his tea, letting the porcelain fall from his grasp, swiftly clutching the fabric of the butler's overcoat. "Who said anything about that?!" Ciel yelled, trying to hold back tears.
> 
> "If I thought you'd take advantage of me, I would've already taken Lizzy as my wife! Can't you see that I don't want her?" Ciel held onto Sebastian tightly, as if he would disappear if he let go. Sebastian felt his heart pounding, his eyes shadowed, resting on Ciel.
> 
> Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel, holding him close, close enough where Ciel was pressed up against his chest, able to hear the demon's heartbeat.  
> 
>  "Can't you see that I love you?" Sebastian spoke, breaking the momentary silence, his voice a soft whisper. Ciel's eyed widened. "I know that love is rare, especially in both our cases, I just want to make sure it is I that you truly want. I don't want to hurt you, Young Master." 
> 
> Ciel lightly pulled away, Sebastian loosening his grip so he could look at him. There was a swift silence before Ciel whispered; " _Then don't._ "
> 
> Sebastian's eyes lit up passionately, sweetly crushing their lips together. The kiss became heated instantaneously, passionate and possessive on Sebastian's part. He licked his Young Master's bottom lip, requesting entrance. Ciel happily obliged.
> 
> Sebastian explored Ciel's mouth, earning a sweet moan from him. "Sebastian," Ciel breathed after breaking the kiss, "stay with me tonight. Please keep me warm." Sebastian nodded, shedding his overcoat, Ciel laid comfortably on his butler's chest. "Yes, My Lord." Sebastian placed a kiss on Ciel's head. 
> 
> "Ciel," He mumbled sleepily, "when we're alone, call me Ciel."
> 
> Sebastian placed another chaste kiss on his Master's lips. That night, both Ciel and his Demon Butler slept well that night.


	2. Lovers Intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter One

> The next morning, Ciel woke up, a warm body pressed against his. Sebastian leaned over, placing a sweet kiss on Ciel's lips. 
> 
> "Good morning, my Lord," Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian, holding him tightly. Sebastian swiftly placed his hand's on his Master's sides, placing him into his lap, a quick gasp of surprise came out of Ciel's mouth. 
> 
> Sebastian crashed their lips together, hands still rested on his bocchans' sides, moving comfortably to his hips. 
> 
> Sebastian broke the kiss, and began to nibble on Ciel's neck, earning soft moans and nails into his back, not that it bothered him.
> 
> "Seb-ahhh!" Ciel moaned, pleasing Sebastian, "I want you," he whispered into his butler's ear. 
> 
> Sebastian slowly began to unbutton Ciel's shirt, licking down his chest, moans falling out of Ciel's mouth like the words he spatters each and every day. 
> 
> "Seb-ah-a, Sebastian, please.." Ciel begged as Sebastian ran his cold hands along Ciel's torso, teasing his nipples along the way. 
> 
> "Just lay back and enjoy it," Sebastian whispered, laying Ciel back, his face flushed. 
> 
> Ciel nodded, closing his eyes. "Look at me," he whispered, laying a hand on Ciel's face, "I want to see your eyes when you come."
> 
> Ciel could feel his face flushed, Sebastian placed another kiss on Ciel's lips before unbuttoning his own shirt, swiftly taking off his pants, leaving himself in his under garments, his gloves taken off a while ago. 
> 
> He unbuttoned the remaining of Ciel's shirt, kissing down his pale skin. "So beautiful, Ciel, so beautiful..."
> 
> Ciel's body was heating up to his butler's touch, melting to his gentle words. His face flushed, his body shaky, his mind at the every command of his lover. 
> 
> Moments later, his outer layer was off the bed, only his underwear remaining. Visibly excited, Sebastian seemed pleased, awe struck. "Does this mean you're mine?" Sebastian whispered seductively, his eyes not leaving Ciel's. 
> 
> Ciel laced their fingers together, Sebastian placing a wet kiss on his neck. "Only if you're mine, as well." Sebastian licked down his chest, sucking on Ciel's nipples until they were bright red. 
> 
> Sebastian mouthed the outside of Ciel's under garments, his member unable to grow any further. Tears began to fall down Ciel's cheeks, Sebastian immediately withdrawing. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"
> 
> Ciel shook his head, propping himself up on his elbows. "No, it's just... I'm just glad that this is... finally happening." Ciel tried to hide his blushing face, but he couldn't. Sebastian smiled, kissing Ciel's neck.
> 
> Sebastian propped one of Ciel's legs up, fitting himself in between, grinding their members together, Ciel moaning loudly into Sebastian's ear. 
> 
> "Bocchan, you sound so sexy when you moan," he whispered, letting his hand fall to Ciel's ass.
> 
> "It's- aah! It's your fault for making me feel so good," Ciel panted, trying to not fall back.
> 
> "I can't help it, you're just so irresistible," Sebastian let out a light chuckle.
> 
>  "I'm gonna lay you back now, is that okay?" Sebastian whispered. Ciel nodded, letting himself fall back softly. 
> 
> Sebastian slowly removed Ciel's underwear, his erection falling to his stomach. 
> 
> Sebastian let out a wicked smile, licking the stripe down Ciel's cock, enveloping his length in his mouth, Ciel letting out a panting moan. Sebastian swirled his tongue around the shaft, one hand locked on Ciel's thigh, the other squeezing and massaging his balls.
> 
> Sebastian moved his hand from Ciel's thigh, reaching near his lover's mouth. He slid off with a pop, still stroking with his hand that was on Ciel's balls. 
> 
> Ciel took the digits in his mouth, licking and sucking them. Sebastian took out his fingers, still stroking, licking the pre-cum beading at Ciel's head. 
> 
> "Sebastian, please..." He whispered hoarsely, his body hot, his mind in a fuzz, only focusing on Sebastian. 
> 
> Sebastian took his wet fingers and lightly massaged around Ciel's virgin hole. 
> 
> "This may hurt..." Sebastian warned. He licked over the hole, making Ciel jerk slightly. He slowly inserted the digit past the ring of muscle, Ciel moaning and writhing towards Sebastian. 
> 
> "I thought it was your first?" Sebastian whispered, puzzled, slightly worried. He wanted to be Ciel's first. 
> 
> "You a..are.. hmm... I just.. masturbate, picturing you..." He let out in between pants. 
> 
> Sebastian felt his own cock leaking, nearly ignoring his own pleasure. He fingered in and out, "Ah!" Ciel yelled. At that moment, Sebastian found the spot he was looking for. 
> 
> He quickly put in another digit, rubbing against Ciel's spot, more pre-cum beading at his tip. 
> 
> After three, he slowly let out, Ciel groaning from the loss of contact.
> 
> Sebastian finally took of his under garments, putting Ciel's legs above his shoulder, placing his head against Ciel's prepped hole.
> 
>  Sebastian looked at Ciel, waiting for approval, ready to stop at a moment's notice. Ciel nodded, "Please."
> 
> Sebastian eased into Ciel, causing him to cry out in ecstasy. "Bocchan... you feel so hot... you're so beautiful..." 
> 
> Ciel was crying out lewdly, only turning on Sebastian more. It wasn't long before he got a rhythm, them both panting and moaning lewdly, one hand on Ciel's leg, the other entwined with Ciel's.
> 
> "Sebas- Sebastian..." Ciel panted out, his body swiftly moving with Sebastians'. "I.. I love you, Sebastian. I always have."
> 
> Just those few words, sent him over the edge, Sebastian came quickly, Ciel following, his hips bucking, his back arched.
> 
> Their stomachs covered in fluids. Sebastian slid out, licking the remaining from Ciel's hole, and then some on his stomach. He laid on top of Ciel, careful not to crush him, just laying in silence, until they recovered from their orgasms. "I'll be right back."
> 
>  He stood up off the bed, disappeared and back within a second, toweling the fluids off of Ciel.
> 
> He dressed Ciel in clean night clothes,  and dressed himself suitable. Ciel got up (as best as he could) on wobbly legs, letting Sebastian change the bed sheets quickly. 
> 
> He laid Ciel down on the clean sheets, tucking him half, leaving room for himself. He made the dirty towels disappear, crawling back on the bed next to his lover. He held Ciel closely, letting him adjust.
> 
> "Thank you..." Ciel spoke, still recovering. 
> 
> "For?" Sebastian asked, stroking his hair.
> 
> "Being my first.." He whispered. Sebastian smiled, placing a kiss on Ciel's lips. 
> 
> "My pleasure. I love you too, Ciel." 
> 
> Ciel held him closer as they both drifted to sleep. 
> 
>  


End file.
